Obscurci
by Kendall N.S
Summary: The Hyuuga core bloodline is a pure witchcraft and wizardry line, what will happen as Hanabi and Hinata find the secrets their mother held here? What will Neji find out about his parents? What romances, friends, and enemies will they make at hogwarts?
1. Chapter One: The Distinguished

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto _

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Obscurci**

_**Chapter One: The Distinguished**_

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye; __**Can't stop the Rain—Cascada**_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The clouds crowded around the small village as the man stood there at the door, a black umbrella hovered above his head as he glowered at the door. His lips set out into a thin line as he tapped his dragon hide boot irately. He simply stared at the door, contemplating on whether to knock again. He was fairly sure that the residents heard him, but were just ignoring him. He scowled and ground his teeth together before running his fingers through his bristling silver hair.

It was a fact that Albus Dumbledore loathed rain and it always put him into a sour attitude, though he would have to cover it when the people answer the door. Though he still doubted it would be anytime soon. He couldn't hear the footsteps that were supposed to be walking towards the door. It was rude to keep a guest out in the rain. He sighed and smoothed out some of the wrinkles in his robe. His silvery-blue eyes had a strange glint behind the half moon glasses as he fingered his wand that rested in his pocket. He pressed his lips together again and observed the doors. They were very elaborately decorated. It was as if they were trying to put out that they were a very rich and influential family. The picture of Lucius Malfoy flashed before his mind and he chuckled at the proud Malfoy before he looked down, along the walls. Decorative ivy crawled up them and the walls seemed to be architecturally scraped in an elegant way with—what he suspected—rare blossoms budding and blossoming along the vines.

He continued to observe just before the door in front of him opened, a young man with white eyes stared at him with incredibly curious eyes. The long, midnight colorred robes would truly strike a chord of curiosity with anyone. Though the natural suspicion came with it, after all, they were in a war right now.

"Hello," Dumbledore greeted with a gentle smile, trying to ease the young man's nerves since they were splayed out on his face. "May I come in?"

The young man hesitated and his eyes raked up the older man's form, before deducing the fact that he could probably beat the old man if it came down to it. He moved out of the way before looking back and calling out, "Hiashi-sama! You have a guest."

There wasn't an answer, but the young man motioned for Dumbledore to follow him through the maze of hallways before standing before a large, set of paper, sliding doors. He stood before them just as a controlled breath escaped his lips before he took another curious glance at the man that stood before them. The young man pressed his lips into a tight line before setting his gaze into the room. There was the outline of a desk, a man behind it and two kneeling figures; one was smaller than the other. He knew who they were; both were his younger cousins. His hand shook slightly as he reached towards the door handle. It wasn't a rumour that he was only slightly intimidated by the head of the household.

"Come in," Hiashi's voice came from inside the room in almost a whisper; there was no need for a booming voice when your whisper could command the attention of the entire room. The young man straightened up and opened the door, walking in before Dumbledore. He followed the young man—who was now kneeling, his nose nearly touching the ground. "Konbanwa, Hiashi-sama," He said respectfully. Hiashi nods, his own white eyes flashing over to the older man standing there. Not kneeling, not doing anything that would seem to imply any sort of respect. He was looking at the head of the Hyuuga family as an equal.

Hiashi bowed his head quickly to the older gentleman standing there and he dipped into a respectful bow himself before looking at the Hyuuga head with an odd twinkle in his eye. His gentle smile seemed to catch him off guard. "Good evening, Hiashi-san," Dumbledore said in fluent Japanese. Hiashi's eyes became steely as he watched the man warily, suddenly aware of the chakra than ran through the man's veins.

"Good evening, Dumbledore," He said. "Are you here to be an informant?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said with a chuckle as he turned his gaze to the adolescents kneeling on the ground. The smallest had dark brown hair that swept over part of her eyes and the same white eyes with a bare tint of lavender, a look of defiance reflected in her eyes. The other girl that sat next to her was biting down onto her lower lip with black hair that stuck out in the back oddly, bangs that covered her forehead and two locks that framed her face; her eyes were the same as the girl she sat next to, just with a gentler aura. The boy had long, brown hair that was tied into a pony tail and a firmly set face; he looked the most like Hiashi than the girls did. All three of them wore headbands; the boy and the small girl around their foreheads and the girl with the strange hair around her neck. He quickly turned his gaze back to Hiashi, who held his hand out as if giving him permission to start before he turned towards the teenagers before him. The explanation began.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"—and so, all of you are wizards," He said before he added, "And witches."

The smallest of them stood there, her cheeks flushed pink and her lips set into a tight line; she felt as though she was completely and utterly insulted. Though her lips were pressed so she wouldn't say anything out of line, there was the thing that wasn't supposed to be said. The one with the strange hair was simply kneeling there, her bangs covering her eyes and her fingers curling around the material that covered her lap; her bangs were naturally to cover her eyes, though she often brushed them out of the way. Lines of frustration took to around her eyes and her eyes were closed. The boy was simply staring straight ahead, as if Dumbledore hadn't said a word. Not even a strain of emotion traced out on his face even though there seemed to be a line indented between his eyebrows; frustration.

"The term begins on October 1st," Dumbledore continued as he looked at each person carefully, trying to make sure he was clear. Each teenager straightened automatically under his steely gaze. Then he turned back to Hiashi with his lips set into a grim line.

"They will pack their bags tonight," Hiashi said as soon as he received the gaze, "you may collect them tomorrow."

Dumbledore looked over at the children again, the middle child squirmed under his gaze and bit harder onto her lower lip. He gave them a gentle smile and the girl with strange hair almost immediately relaxed, but her position didn't lessen from the strain that she held. He could almost feel the urge she felt to impress her father and to live up to the Hyuuga expectations. The loyalty that she pressed to her father, her sister and cousin; he was sure he could see her doing the same to any friends she had and his gaze softened on her. The younger girl had the same loyalty, but she seemed to breathe fire. Her eyes danced in it and the stubborn defiance shined in every detail that outlined her face. The boy seemed headstrong and cold, though he also held the loyalty with a chip lining the strings that held him there. Emotionally, he seemed the strongest of the three.

"I will collect them tomorrow," Dumbledore said before disappearing in a flick of his wand, leaving them in pure awe of what happened. Hiashi didn't even looking at the three before going back to his paperwork.

"You are dismissed," He said breezily, "go pack your things."

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hinata bit her lip again as she gently folded her clothes and pushed them into a trunk her father had been so gracious to buy her. She may have been the dejected heiress, but she was still his daughter. He couldn't deny her especially after all of the training she had gone through. Maybe this would help that. If it would, then why were these tears rolling down her face? Why did these tears sting so dearly?

She quickly wipes them off and looks out the window, blinking away the stinging in her eyes. The birds were chirping, branch members were training, the wind was whistling and everything seemed to be normal. Though she wasn't normal. She always knew she wasn't normal. It always happened this way. It was one of the reasons she was the dejected heiress. Her sister hardly showed any sign of being a witch, but it seemed to hurl out of her own body. It terrified her and she didn't want to get involved in witchcraft. It scared her because she didn't know what it was.

It made her feel oblivious; she didn't like that feeling of cluelessness even though she was only at average intelligence; unlike her genius cousin or the beautiful, smart, and soon-to-be healer Sakura Haruno. She blinks away the burning behind her eyes again and slams her trunk closed, she didn't have many clothes and part if it was filled with training objects. She lets out a shaky breath before brushing the hair out of her eyes and blinks away the tears as the sunlight gave her an indigo halo. The bare slit appeared down the middle of both of her irises.

--

Hanabi resisted cursing as she threw her stuff into her trunk in a mess. Her brow furrowed and profanities murmured under her breath. She knew better, she knew that her family were ninja and could hear everything she did. The words murmured under her breath resembled growls as she slammed her trunk shut and moved onto her next trunk, throwing the clothes in a mess into her bag as she stormed up to a window. Her brow furrowed and her lips turned down into a permanent, defiant, scowl. Her fingers curled into fists as she stared out the window in her room.

Those damn birds were singing while she was going through this damnable experience, DAMN IT!

Her teeth ground together as she stared off, the hot, uninvited, tears rolled down her cherry red cheeks. It just wasn't fair! She wanted to stay here and because her mother had to be a witch meant she had to be one. She didn't care about being a witch! She just wanted to live _here_. Protect her friends _here_. Train _here_. Be happy _**HERE**_.

She angrily threw a large, silver locket her mother left to her to the ground, hoping it would shatter. She didn't even know her mother! All she knew was that she died giving birth to her, it was her own stupid mistake that she was born. So why was she so mad at her mother? Why did she care what her mother was? She was still her mother. Hanabi almost wished her mother wasn't her's.

--

Neji stood there at the end of his bed with one trunk sitting at the end of his neatly made bed. His eyes blank, but on the inside he was absolutely seething. It was hard enough for him to make connections with people when he started at the academy and he had indulged himself in training. He practically tried to bury himself in it and only Lee and TenTen would keep him company in those times. Now he needed to start all over and waste this stupid time in a 'prestigious' school for witchcraft and wizardry. If it was so 'prestigious', then why wasn't he enrolled there when he turned eleven—he was now 15. He would now have to catch up, while training to prove that he was the genius, not any main branch snoot. It was him, no one else.

Now he was going to have to get up on his work and his eye twitched at this as he continued to stare at the empty trunk. It wasn't worth it to him. It simply wasn't. Nothing was worth the immediate embarrassment he was going to go through. His body began to shake and he ground his teeth together. He pursed his lips and begins to fold his clothes into the trunk. He might as well get this over with even though it was just going to be hell.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dumbledore, once again, stood at the large doors without an umbrella hovering over his head. It was no long raining and this left the mist that hovered over the beds of flowers that rested near the other side of the house even though he could catch the beautiful, floral aroma from where he stood. A gentle smile graced his lips at the muggle flowers, they were simply delightful. He sighed and rapped his knuckles against the door again and waited. This time there was scuffling and calling out. He could distinctly hear the large banging of trunks that came through the hallway and rested beside the door. The people cursing under their breath before going quiet. Then, the door opened.

There stood Hiashi, as emotionless as ever, with the three adolescents standing behind him; not a trace of emotion on any of their faces. A surge of pity ran through Dumbledore for them, they were trained so well that they probably wouldn't want to have this happening at all. Though this flicker of emotion quickly disappeared from his face and he gently smiled again before pulling out a broken kettle in front of himself.

"Each of you grab your suitcase and put at least one finger onto this," He said and they stared at it warily before the youngest—the defiant one—walked forwards with the two bags, both grasped in one hand, she put her small palm on the cool surface of it. The other two followed suit only to be jerked and pulled through a tight tube that seemed to be missing the dearly needed oxygen. Then, they fell against the cobblestone street, several strange stores surrounding them.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_A/N: I'm debating on what houses they'll be in. Well, not Hinata. I already know what house she'll be in. I'm debating Neji between RavenClaw and Slytherin, though I'm leaning closer to Slytherin. That's the only one; I already know which one Hanabi is going to be in. I'm also doing it according to their personalities, not what colour would look best on them, not what love interest I want them to have, they're actual CANON personalities. _


	2. Chapter Two: Blood

_I don't own Harry Potter _

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Obscurci**

_**Chapter Two; Blood **_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall; __**For you I will—Teddy Geiger**_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"_Welcome to Diagon Alley." _

The three pairs of white eyes roamed over the alley, the oldest had veins popping up and looking around. A few people glanced their way and quickly looked away. The strange and penetrating gaze that they evoked made a malevolent thought run through any who met their eyes. The oldest girl, with the strange hair, quickly pulled her bangs in front of her eyes, but she could still see through the indigo hued strands of hair. The youngest openly glared at anyone who willingly met her gaze, though all of them had a curious edge that seemed to coat their faces. The boy simply stared out, amazed at how the chakra moved through this system. It was flooded through the stores and seemed to evaporate into thin air the moment he traced it to a person. It immediately put him on edge as the veins began to go back to normal. It was a strange; not normal. And the way all of these people's chakra ran through them, it wasn't normal either. He caught site of a woman holding a slender stick in her hand and could see the chakra coursing through it. His eyes widened, _What kind of ninja were these people?_

"You will be staying in the Leaky Cauldron," Dumbledore continued as he felt only a little smug at the looks of awe and surprise as they took everything in.

"What is this?" Hanabi asked dumbly in a low whisper, her eyes were the size of saucers with amazement. She had never been out of the land of Fire, much less to a place like this. It hid so much chakra from everyone around her.

"Diagon Alley," He repeated and the young girl shot a defiant glare at him as if to tell him _'I knew that'_. Before she could let her tongue loose on Dumbledore, the older girl set her hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft, warning look. She shrugged the hand off and grumbled a few choice words under her breath. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout and her arms crossed over her chest, though this didn't stop her eyes darting up curiously when she heard a different noise or saw something that caught her interest. Then, she stopped darting and stared before disappearing from Hinata's side and appearing in front of a store window. Just staring, her face scrunched up in confusion as she stared at the broomstick behind the glass. A long, sleeked handle with all of its twigs facing one direction, near the end it had the word 'FireBolt' written in gold.

Her eyebrow pulled together as she stared at it. It was pretty, but it was just a broom. Where these people clean freaks or something? Oh yeah, wizards—they must fly. A thrill of nerves travelled through her as she continued to stare at it and she jumped when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned face to face with a boy who looked around her sister's age, blonde hair and a snide smirk decorating his aristocratic features. An older version of the boy stood behind him in man form with longer hair. She simply stared at them since they weren't saying a word before she turned to look at her sister and cousin.

"Hey! Some weird guy's staring at me!" She shouted, making most of the people turn and stare at her. Her older sister flushed a little before walking over and looking the man and boy over. She recognized neither and remembered the English tradition of introduction as she held out her hand to shake his.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga," She said, it felt weird on her tongue since she was so used to having to say her surname before her first. The man's eyes seemed to widen in recognition before he squeezed his son's shoulder painfully.

"Draco Malfoy," He said smugly before shaking the strange girl's hand. For some reason, he couldn't keep eye contact without getting the chills. She quickly noticed this and allowed her bangs to cover her eyes again before pulling her hand away from his and looking at her sister.

"Pleasure," She said quickly as her eyes wandered up to the strange man before catching her protective cousin out of the corner of her eye and Dumbledore. The young man's jaw was set and his lips were pressed together as he recognized the look in the older Malfoy's eyes; Greed. He had seen it many times before when Hiashi had guests from other countries come to their services.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted lightly, "How nice to see you again."

Draco shuddered before looking at the older gentlemen, "Professor."

"Dumbledore," the older Malfoy said stiffly before looking back down at the oldest girl with the same look of greed, even though she barely recognized it.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said again with a hearty chuckle before looking down at the children, "This is Neji Hyuuga,"—he gestured to the boy—"Hinata Hyuuga,"—to the oldest girl, and then to the youngest—"and Hanabi Hyuuga. They will be attending Hogwarts."

"Lucius Malfoy," The older man said to the oldest girl in particular, his eyes not straying from her. He lifts her hand up to his lips and doesn't even brush mouth over it, his breath barely tingling her knuckles and a soft blush colored her cheeks even though she had a light, charismatic smile on her face. It was along the lines of the political career that her father had and she knew how to act: smile, be pretty, sweet, smart and witty. Ever since she turned 13, her father was looking for a husband for her. His grip on her hand only loosened and she allowed her hand to fall to her side.

Even though she wasn't the heiress anymore, she was the one that was publically used for heiress while Hanabi was used for the fighting part. Hinata was far more charismatic, sweet and soft and practically the poster politician's daughter. So, when she was talked of, it was often about her connecting to a different branch and a different family. Hanabi's engagement was still a controversy even though it was practically set in stone that she was engaged to Neji. Just to keep the wizardry blood and Hyuuga blood in the core branch.

"Hinata Hyuuga," She said with a polite smile. She was the heiress in political standards; she was charming, sweet and talented. It would not be public that she was abandoned for heiress until she was married off.

"Well," Dumbledore started off again, "Lucius, we have to be off. It is surely a pleasure to see you again."

As soon as these words left his tongue, he set his hand on Hinata's shoulder and begins to steer her towards the Leaky Cauldron, Hanabi and Neji automatically followed. Though Hanabi shot a glare at Lucius as they stalked off, she had seen that look when men would come for Hinata's hand. Thank god her father was increasingly picky about who Hinata married. Even though she was rejected as an heiress, she was his daughter and he still felt the need to protect her. That was the same went for Neji, he was always so restlessly protective over her. Hanabi always thought of Hinata as more of a mother figure than a sister, since she never actually had a mother.

As soon as the bricks closed up behind them, Hinata allowed her dignified stature to slouch. A sigh of relief escaping her lips, it took a lot of effort to not stutter and not fidget in front of her father's 'friends'. It was very obvious to her that they were somehow connected to her father. She pushes her hair back with her hand and her eyes dart around nervously, the forced confidence that she had to look when around the associates always faded when she was out of their site.

Then, her eyes widened again as she looked around, it was so strange. It was a dingy bar with a man standing behind it with several teeth missing and chairs that looked as though they'd fall apart. She quickly looked away as Dumbledore wordlessly led her up the stairs and up to the rooms that they'd be staying in. As soon as she was in her room, he gave her the key and a small smile with a twinkle in his eye. Then, he closed the door. The same went for Hanabi and Neji.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"OH MY GOD!" Hanabi said loudly as they stood at the entrance to the Gringots bank, her jaw hung loosely on its hinges. Hinata's fingers rested on her lips as she stared at the mounds of gold, silver and bronze that was scattered around the room, her eyes wide with wonder and excitement. Neji had somewhat the same expression, save for the mouthing expression; his eyes were simply wide. Dumbledore chuckled as the adolescents stared at the money they had before them. It was the Hyuuga fortune, the wizardry part of it at least, the family had a strange thing about sharing almost everything even though they had almost the exact same DNA as the next Hyuuga.

"OH MY—" Hanabi was about to repeat before Neji's hand slapped over her mouth and she glared at him out of the corner of her eye before licking his palm. He grimaced and pulled his hand away and wiped it off on his shorts.

"Hanabi-sama, I believe that's enough." Neji murmured in Japanese to his younger cousin, and Dumbledore chuckled. She scowled and stuck her tongue out him rudimentarily. Hinata looked back at Dumbledore with a curiosity.

"Dumbledore-sama, is this the currency?" She asked in a soft, almost inaudible, whisper.

"Yes, it is, Hinata." He said with a bright smile, before he explained the currency system **(1)**. They soaked it up like sponges before spreading out and putting the coins into leather bags that Dumbledore gave to them with wide, greedy grins on their faces. Anyone would come across something like this and think that, it was natural for someone to come across so much money and feel at least a little greedy. Hinata was very cautious with how much she put in, she wanted to leave all of it there or with her cousin, her sister couldn't be trusted with money since she wasn't very....frugal. Neji was very responsible and it almost seemed as though he actually lived in the world as he expertly gathered the coins into his bag. Hinata, on the other hand, was very clumsy about it. She would simply grab a few handfuls out of each pile and stuff it into her leather bag before tightening it shut and looking towards Dumbledore. Hanabi was going at it like she was on crack, as in: she was gathering as much as she could in the bag. Which was a lot in her case.

"To Madame Malkins!" Dumbledore exclaimed uncharacteristically before pointing off as they clambered back into the cart before it shot off again, filling them with nausea. However, Hinata wasn't extremely nauseous, she was used to this speed, she was just trying to see everything go by around her and didn't even realize the veins rising up around her eyes. An excited smile spread across her face as everything seemed to slow down before her eyes, she felt like a child again.

When it came to a jerky stop, it caught her by surprise and if she hadn't been a ninja, she probably would have fallen over the edge. A sheepish smile graced her lips as they walked out and an embarrassed blush naturally came with it. Hanabi snickered lightly at her sister's embarrassment; it was natural to laugh at other's misfortune. Neji smirked and pat her head before ruffling her already messy, short, midnight hair. They walked out of the bank and went to the seamstress's shop. There were already quite a few people there and a squat woman wearing crimson robes was scurrying around with a wand in hand. When her eyes landed on Dumbledore, a brilliant smile split across her face.

"Albus!" She exclaimed before quickly walking over, "How are you? And who are these lovely people? New students? Alright, all of you get up on the stools. Up now!"

As if by miracle, Dumbledore had answered all of the questions with a friendly chuckle at the end while the adolescents were pushed over to the stools to be measured. They were warned not to move, unless they wanted to be stuck by the needle. Once they were up on the stools, Hinata observed that they were each in different isles and she was standing near a handsome blonde boy, his hair had an odd sweep and he caught her stare. An embarrassed blush colored her cheeks and she looked away.

"Hey," The blonde boy said with a friendly, and charming, smile, "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"I-I'm going to," Hinata said with little composure, for some reason, this boy reminded her of Naruto. The blonde boy's blue eyes twinkled curiously, a bit like Dumbledore's.

"Are you a transfer student?" The boy continued to question and she opened her mouth for a moment before answering, then closed it.

"That-That's one way to p-put it." She said sheepishly and his curiosity only grew, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Cedric Diggory," He said with the same, charming smile. "What year are you in?"

"Ye-year?"

"Er......how old are you?" He rephrased, still extremely curious especially since he hadn't seen her eyes; the fringe of black hair covered her eyes as she knew how uncomfortable people seemed to be with remaining eye contact with her.

"Uh-umm.....fourteen," Hinata answered only slightly nervous as she watched the measuring tape measure every inch of her, even some parts that she didn't want to be measured and she noticed the light dusting of pink on the boy's cheeks; he must've noticed too. "Y-you?"

"I'm seventeen," Cedric said with a proud bloating of his chest and she gave him a small smile.

--

Hanabi's teeth ground together and her shoulders were tense as she watched the needle float around with a wary gaze. She was taught and moulded to be supremely paranoid. She also looked like a scarecrow as she wasn't able to move. Due to a strange fear of being pricked that had been there since her sensei started to teach them how to use Sais. A shiver travelled down her spine at the memory of so many tiny needles coming at her from all angles. It gave her that everlasting fear and her absolute resistance to not use kunai, shuriken or Sais. She presses her lips together and shuts her eyes tightly, trying to block out the memory. Sure, she was mature, but she was still only eleven.

"Are you alright?" An unfamiliar, female asked her and she opened her eyes to direct her strong and defiant gaze at whoever was speaking to her. Her opalescent eyes landed on a girl that looked a little older than her with flaming red hair and brown eyes.

"I'm fine," Hanabi said firmly, trying to appear strong even though she felt pathetic for feeling afraid of all of these needles coming at her. She internally flinches at the memory and the corner of her lips twitch.

"I don't think I've seen you before," the red haired girl stated as she observed Hanabi with scrutiny, "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to," Hanabi snapped at the girl, "I'm a transfer student." **(2)**

The girl nodded and her lips formed an 'o' out of realization, "Are you from Japan?"

_Hmmm, this girl's brighter than what she puts off_, Hanabi thought smugly. "Yes, my father enrolled me in Kurakara Academy for the Magically Gifted, as well as my cousin and sister." **(3)**

"What happened?" The girl continued to question with almost untameable curiosity.

"It was destroyed and my father called to Dumbledore so that we could come here," The lie seemed to spread across her tongue and left a bad taste, but her heart accelerated from the excitement she was putting both she and the red haired girl through. _How gullible_. "By the way, I'm Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Oh, sorry," the red haired girl said, suddenly flustered with an embarrassed blush; Hanabi resisted giggling at the reminder of her bashful sister. "My name's Ginny Weasley."

--

Neji stood on the stool, feeling completely and utterly mortified as the squat woman complimented his silky hair and tried to sneak the strangest shades of red onto him. He quickly, and politely, told her to stop and she did, flustered. The tape continued to measure him in all places as he held his arms out, it wrapped around them like a snake; taking in all of his perfect measurements. In this world, people seemed to enjoy openly gawking at him through the windows and—most likely—trying to figure out his gender until the tape wrapped around his chest. Then, his eye twitched as he felt a familiar—and odd—chakra walking in his direction and then getting on a stool next to him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Hyuuga," The familiar snide drawl pretty much drew out the name of Draco Malfoy in his mind and he shot a side glare at the boy next to him before hearing a breezy voice from the other side of him.

"You have white eyes," The breezy, female, voice said and he opened his eyes completely—not at all surprised or shocked. He took in the girl standing next to him, straggly, blonde hair waved down to her waist with a permanently surprised look. A shiver ran down his spine and he almost wished he wasn't standing next to her.

"Yes," Neji said, as though it was thoroughly obvious.

"Is it a tradition in your family to have your hair so long?" the blonde girl asked as she observed the long, brown locks that tied up at the end. Draco openly scoffed at the girl's foolish question and sneered at her, though she didn't seem to notice it.

"Yes," He stated again, trying to remain calm with the two blondes on either side of him. He never thought about stereotypes, but now he was starting to believe that blondes really were dumb. Look at Naruto and Ino; he shook his head at the comparison.

"Wrackspurt?" the blonde girl asked in almost an offering way as her wide, silvery-blue eyes probed over his face and the air around his head.

"What?"

"A Wrackspurt is a—"

"Ridiculous," Draco murmured under his breath and Neji felt the urge to agree with him. He was beginning to think this girl was absolutely crazy and he didn't even know her.

"—a thing that floats around and clouds your thoughts." She finished off, pretending she hadn't heard what Draco had said—not that she cared for what he said. "What is your name, Hyuuga?"

Neji blinked a couple times in surprise before remembering that Draco had said his last name in greeting, "Neji Hyuuga."

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

As soon as all of them gathered their robes together along with their books, potions ingredients and tools, they headed off to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Hinata stared up at the peeling gold letters of his shop in wonder; Neji and Hanabi looked up at it and their noses wrinkled in disgust. It looked like an old shacked up store, everything behind the windows had a heavy layer of dust covering it so that the words on the paper behind the glass were incoherent. With a light push, Dumbledore made them walk in, much to both Neji and Hanabi's distaste. Hinata practically skipped in as she stopped before a long desk with a pile of boxes resting on top of it before a spooky voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, Albus." The voice said, immediately setting Hinata, Hanabi and Neji into a defensive stance and Dumbledore chuckled. "New minds for moulding?"

"Of course, Mr. Ollivander."

"I see," the voice continued before a thin, balding man with moon-like eyes looked at each adolescent. A shiver travelled up Hinata's spine and she straightened up at meeting his gaze, he didn't quake or show any sort of discomfort at seeing the pupiless trio. He then brought up a hand and pointed.

"You first," He said as he motioned for Hinata to come up as he pulled out several boxes from the shelves, blowing dust off of them as he did so. Hanabi's cheeks inflated and she pouted; this was going to take a while. All they had to do was choose a stick, so why was he getting so many down? How wrong she was. He handed Hinata wand after wand after wand until a beautiful, alabaster wand graced her slender fingers and a warm feeling coursed up her fingers and blue sparks spilled out the end of it.

"Cherokee wood, 12 ½ inches, and a unicorn hair; fifteen galleons."

She hurried herself into pulling out the small leather bag while Hanabi walked up with her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pursed. She was never known for remarkable patience. Mr. Ollivander's eyes twinkled at her defiance, he could see the fiery white eyed young woman he met a couple decades ago. Then, she began to try out the wands. A look of disappointment crossed her face as a light, willowy wand was put back into the box as it tossed several books out of the shelves when she held it in her hand. He quickly replaced it with a slender, auburn wand with a design of vines crisscrossing it. A cool sensation ran through her fingertips and a blissful smile graced her lips.

"Mahogany, 11 inches, phoenix tail feather; fifteen galleons."

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she stared at the wand as it was placed into a box and she placed the money on the counter before taking the wand back into the box. Neji walked up quietly, simply hoping to not be noticed. He was quickly handed a short, light wand and it shot from his fingers almost immediately and so on and so on until a long, charcoal black wand was placed in his hand. A feeling of warmth and power fed his ambition and a small smirk decorated his lips as he gripped the wand only slightly tighter.

"Dogwood, 13 inches, dragon heartstrings; fourteen galleons."

Neji rested the coins on the counter and refused to set the wand down in the box, his eyes roamed it and the veins popped up around his eyes as he stared at it. The chakra that danced around his fingers and seamed to make a thick rope of chakra that coursed through the wand. It looked like the chakra system in a human; this wand was like an attachment to a human's arm. His eyes widen at the realization as he fingered the wand, its smooth texture feeling good under his calloused fingers.

"Why is it that you give us the wands and if it doesn't feel good, then you take it away?" Hanabi asked, trying to form the question correctly even though it didn't come out exactly as she wanted it to.

Mr. Ollivander chuckles and gives the youngest Hyuuga a mysterious smile, "The wand chooses the wizard."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: Finally! I finished! This took so long to write. Sorry, it took so long!

**(1)**I'm really lazy, so I didn't feel like getting up and grabbing my first Harry Potter book.

**(2)**She both overheard Hinata and Dumbledore told her that this was the story they were supposed to tell when asked.

**(3)**Yes, I stole the name from Bleach and if they had any research done, there is that academy of magic. Though Hiashi and Dumbledore know each other.


	3. Chapter Three: The Burrow

_I don't own Harry Potter _

* * *

**Obscurci**

_**Chapter Three; the Burrow**_

* * *

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire; __**Whispers in the Dark—Skillet**_

* * *

"Up, up, up, Onee-chan!" A familiar voice cried out and her bed was jumping up and down. No, wait, that was the overly hyper Hanabi Hyuuga jumping up and down on her older sister's bed. Now, she being her younger sister, should have known about Hinata Hyuuga's low blood pressure. Well, it's too late for her now. As soon as the older female Hyuuga was in the sitting position, Hanabi ran out with several sharp kunai on her tail. Though that didn't stop the broad grin on her face before peeking back in, only to have a small scratch appear on her face as well as a kunai on the wall behind her.

"_Hanabi…."_ Hinata groaned in a zombie-like state, _"get out!"_

Hanabi didn't need to be told twice, though she did love to annoy her dearest sister. She simply went back to toying with her wand and her spell book that Dumbledore had bought them. He told them that they were to receive and owl today. Depending how much money each of them had, which they had a lot each, and if they wanted to spend it. From what Hanabi read, which wasn't much since her patience was incredibly short, was that owls were a form of mail transportation. She knew that she was just going to send Konohamaru and Mochi mail just to deliver the owl droppings. Mochi hates birds. A conspiratress snicker escapes her lips as she twirled her wand around between her fingers.

As the sparks flew from the end of her wand, and a vase near the window shattered. Water spread everywhere around and soaked up in the already rotting wood. She was so shocked, she didn't even realize the small pieces of glass that shot out and scratched against her bare arms. The shock was quickly replaced with glee as she began to flip through the spell book that she held to herself. _Reparo_.

The word repeated several times in her mind before she felt good enough for it to be on her tongue, "_Reparo_." Her wand pointed at the broken glass, her byakugan on as she controlled the chakra flow from her wand. Though the result wasn't what she wanted. The glass put itself back together in the form of the vase, but once she lost concentration, it fell back apart. So, she ended up what she did most, she pouted. Her eyebrows pulled together as she stared at the glass and water on the ground. _This was probably why they were being sent off to some freak school_, she thought bitterly.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata's now calm voice floated through the air and Hanabi stiffened, "I heard something break, are you alright?"

"Er, Yeah, I'm fine!" Hanabi lied as Hinata entered the room with her eyebrows meeting her hairline, her eyes wide. Then, she sighed and shook her head.

"What?" Hanabi demanded.

"You've already broken something."

"'Already'? It's as if you anticipated that I would break something." Hanabi snapped with her arms crossed over her chest and Hinata gives a sheepish smile.

"Well, you do tend to break things."

Hanabi shoots a glare at her elder sister before muttering profanity under her breath that makes Hinata turn a healthy shade of pink before shuffling out the door. Hanabi smiled triumphantly before looking back at the glass and water, contemplating whether she should clean it up or not. She shrugs and runs out of the room with one thought on her mind: _The maid'll get it_.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga sat in his bedroom twirling a kunai around his index finger, a bored expression gracing his face as he stared off—blankly. What he was feeling right now he couldn't quite name, though there was certainly an odd feeling emptiness. He didn't understand why he was feeling it at all. The brash and bright TenTen that he, oddly, missed whenever they fought. The strands of hair that would come loose and he would gently tuck behind her ear. That angry flush that would come to her cheeks when she lost a spar with him and that demand for a rematch. The little touches the two shared and glances that were caught. Yes, it was true, TenTen was Neji Hyuuga's girlfriend to a certain extent. It's not anyone actually noticed it. Only the people who watched them practice constantly would see and feel the intensity and heat of those sessions.

He sighed and stared off for a moment, he really did miss both of them—though he'd never admit it. A loud crash alerted his senses and he jumped up and walked smoothly to Hanabi's room. Every time it was from her room, be it that she was testing new jutsu or just plain bored. It was one of the reasons Hiashi was hesitant to get her anything that was breakable, because it wasn't questionable whether she was going to break it or not.

He caught Hanabi just as she was exiting out of her room with shady eyes.

"What'd you break now, Hanabi-sama?" He asked in smooth Japanese.

"Why is it that you always assume that I'm the one who does it?" She snapped back just as smoothly, "How do you know I broke something?"

He simply raised his eyebrows at this and crossed his arms over his chest. "So you didn't break anything?"

Her cheeks flushed pink, "No!"

"Alright, then," He sighed, "let me see your room."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's my room," She said defiantly with an upturned nose.

Before Neji could intervene, Hinata walked up to them with a large barn owl on her forearm—one of its legs was sticking out. A letter was attached. They quieted as Hinata untied the letter with deft fingers and read it aloud.

"_Dear Children,_

_I have a close friend of mine to pick you up, he has children as well. Hopefully you may make friends. You are to stay with him until next week. That is when you will go to Hogwarts. I hope you are enjoying your stay. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore" _

His signature was flourished in large, loopy, handwriting.

They all exchanged a look. How long, exactly, were they going to be passed around like a hot potato? Were Hyuuga children a form of bad luck, or something?

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Oh joy, we get to move, again."

"It wasn't like we weren't going to move in the first place," Hinata spoke up softly.

"I know, but I didn't think it would be so soon," Hanabi huffed, "we don't need a babysitter."

"We don't," Neji said gesturing to himself and Hinata, "you do since you still break things habitually."

Hanabi gave them an overdramatic look of betrayal before storming into her room with a grumble that sounded roughly like: 'Mhhg'nnapckm'stif.'

Hinata looked at Neji and shrugged before walking back to her room, she hadn't unpacked any of her things to begin with. She put her clean things back into the trunk and washed the dirty things before putting them back. The place didn't have any places where they could do it manually and they didn't have 'washing machines' or 'dryers', but they managed to get it done faster than she could have. The things magic could do. A sigh escaped her lips as she folded the newly cleaned clothes that lay neatly on her bed into her trunk. It was truly an odd experience. Especially living here. It was a ratty old place and she didn't enjoy the thought of the ceiling caving in on her.

So, she was actually thanking Kami and Amaterasu that they got out as quickly as they did.

Neji simply stood and stared at the letter (the owl was already gone) the mailing system here worked a lot like the one they used in Konohagakure. They delivered by animals as well. The brief thought of contacting TenTen, Lee, or Gai ran through his mind and he dismissed it immediately. If he wanted to stay away from them, he would need a clean cut. Though he severely doubted that he would stay at Hogwarts for seven years straight—that would be maddening.

* * *

A man with balding red hair walked through the Leaky Cauldron with a small amount of interest; he was there on business. There were too many people bustling there to even notice he was there, so he just continued up the stairs. He travel robes were excessively worn shade of red. As he moved up he heard several agitated slammed doors ahead of himself. That reminded him that he didn't know which room these children were in. So, he knocked on the nearest door to meet a large pair of lilac, pupiless, eyes. An eerie feeling ran down his spine.

"I'm here to pick up the Hyuuga children, I was hoping you would tell me where their rooms are." The one and only Arthur Weasley asked sheepishly and the girl stared at him for a moment before giving him a small smile of her own.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga," She said in English, her accent prominent, before pointing to the two doors across from her own, "That one belongs to my sister, Hanabi Hyuuga, and that one belongs to my cousin, Neji Hyuuga, Mr….?"

"Weasley," He quickly filled in, "Arthur Weasley."

"I suppose you are the man who is allowing us to stay at your house?" Hinata inquired and he nodded. She pulled her trunk up to the door, "Ready whenever you are, I'll tell Nii-san and Hanabi-chan that our supervisor is here."

The only reaction that could describe Mr. Weasley's was blatant shock. He didn't expect children from Japan to have a polite and large vocabulary. He also felt a little angry, she carried herself like nobility and acted as though it was a part of her daily life. Which it probably was, being from such an ancient, pure blood family would do that to you. He pursed his lips and squared his shoulders before letting it go. She seemed like a sweet girl, but he couldn't be sure.

A different young girl stumbled out, with a somewhat normal hairstyle compared to her older sisters and the same eyes. She stared at him for a minute with obvious defiance. "Weasley-san?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, go-sorry," She quickly corrected herself, "Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes," He said giving her a small smile, "Miss Hanabi Hyuuga?"

She nodded, a little uncomfortable by her first name being said before her surname.

"What's Hogwarts like?" She blurted out with wide, curious eyes—there was also a little shame there, for not being able to control the impulse.

He gave her an odd stare, "Haven't you been to that Japanese school—ah, Karaburka academy?"

"Karakura," She corrected absentmindedly, "No, I'm 11, I haven't been to any magic school and I've heard Hogwarts is different from Karakura."

His eyes widened, "Really?"

She nodded again, "So, what's it like?"

"Well, Hogwarts has four houses Gryffindor"—he drew himself up proudly—", my entire family has been in Gryffindor, then there's RavenClaw, then HufflePuff, then Slytherin. It's a truly amazing school. There are ghosts everywhere"—her eyes widened—"and so many rooms. Many different corridors and rooms, it's very easy to get lost. Ah, and the Great Hall, it's beautiful. It's ceiling is enchanted to show the night sky above. Then there's the house cup, for the house that receives the most points, and Quiditch—such a wonderful game. Did you know that three of my kids play?" Mr Weasley said, joyfully reminiscing in the memories of his years at Hogwarts.

"Er, what is Quiditch?" Hanabi asked, trying to be casual.

He stared at her again, "You don't know what Quiditch is?"

"Ah," She said, "my father wouldn't let us do much, Hinata-Nee-chan and I were sheltered, as well as Neji-Nii-san."

"Oh, well, Quiditch..." He said trying to think of how to explain it, "well, Quiditch is hard to explain. I'm sure you'll find someone at Hogwarts to help you."

She nodded, before she was able to ask another question, Neji came out with a brush running through his hair. Mr. Weasley had to do a double take to make sure Neji was a boy.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Neji said, hardly an accent trailed his words, "I suppose you're our guardian?"

"Yes," He coughed as Hinata came out, carrying all three bags. She seemed a little strained beneath them, but there was still a small smile on her face. "Ah, Hinata, do you need help with those?"

A blush rose to her cheeks immediately, she wasn't used to being addressed in such a familiar way, "Ah, n-no, Mr. Weasley, I-I-I can handle it."

As soon as she said this, she picked up one of the bags and pulled it up onto her shoulders by the straps. She slings the other bags onto each of her shoulders and didn't stagger under the weight, as if she was used to it. He gave her an odd look, almost immediately regretting the first thoughts about her. Though she still acted as though she was nobility, even with the extra weight on her shoulders. Hanging out with the Weasleys would change that indefinitely.

"Allow me," Mr. Weasley said, pulling out his wand and murmuring something inaudible under his breath. The suitcases she carried floated gently off her back and her spine straightened. She gave him a smile that would have melted an iceberg **(1)** and he was wrapped around her finger.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," She said with a polite bow.

He sputtered, "Y-you're welcome."

Neji and Hanabi exchanged a look and Hanabi smirked. They knew exactly what that was.

"We-well," Mr. Weasley stuttered as he pulled an old looking shoe from his front pocket. "Each of you need to put a finger on this."

Neji wrinkled his nose before setting his hand on the shoe, his long, piano like fingers, Hanabi and Hinata did the same. Only minutes later, they were pulled—swinging wildly. They came to a stop; Neji stood completely still, his eyes a little dazed, Hanabi stumbled a little, her hands grasping her head to try and hold herself from becoming too dizzy, Hinata, however, fell to the side and gracefully twisted her ankle to keep herself up. Mr. Weasley stood there in slight awe. These kids didn't even flinch at that. Then they turned to face the house, "This is my house."

Neji stared at it for a moment and Hinata was the first one to take a few hesitant steps forward, her hands gripping the suitcases as she lugged them up onto her shoulders.

"Hinata, please let me help you," Mr. Weasley said immediately, rushing towards her with concern.

She gave him a warm, petrifying smile, "I'm fine, Mr. Weasley."

He froze and a rounded woman burst out of the house with an apron on. A wide, cheery smile graced her lips, "Are these the Hyuuga children, Arthur?"

Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi all turned to face the woman with curious eyes. They were used to being addressed by their last name, so it wasn't that uncomfortable.

"Ah, Molly," Mr. Weasley said, gaining back his nerve, "This is Neji,"—he gestured towards the long-haired boy—"Hinata,"—he gestured towards the inky haired girl with an odd hair cut—"and Hanabi." He raised his hand to the youngest girl, who was debating on a facial expression. The burrow just looked so strange to her. "Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, This is my wife, Molly Weasley."

As if on cue, all three of them bowed politely and a flush of pleasure curled on Mrs. Weasley's cheeks. "Oh, there's no need for that, children. Come inside, let me show you to where you'll be sleeping."

They filed into the house with their bags floating behind them. Their eyes searching, observing everything they could catch in their gaze. It was simply strange. The way the clock was, with more than two hands, the way the knife cut vegetables and how they moved to a bowl without the assistance of hands. It was simply mind boggling.

"Ne, Mrs. Weasley," Hanabi said, her English was still a little rusty, "how—I mean, this is just a little…strange."

"Hmm?" The older woman turned with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Usually we have to cut veggies with our own hands and the clocks only have two hands."

"You cut vegetables with your _hands_?" Mr. Weasley asked, excited.

"No," Neji intervened, pinching the bridge of his nose, "we use knives like civilized people, we just don't use magic."

"So you say," Hanabi said mischievously lacing her fingers behind her back and walking deeper into the house crookedly.

"Hanabi-sama!" He hissed in Japanese.

"Wha-at?" She drawled out with a look of feigned innocence. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yet," He corrected under his breath, "You haven't done anything wrong yet."

She was about to retaliate when Hinata stood between the two with a blank look in her eyes.

"Do not fight in our host's house," She said calmly, but it felt as though poison seeped out of her words. The two immediately went silent just as Hinata looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces sheepishly. "S-so, where do we sleep?"

Mrs. Weasley blinked a couple times before smiling, Hinata definitely had this under control. "My daughter will show you the way to the room where you'll be sleeping. GINNY!"

Hanabi blinked a couple times, "Wait, your name's Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley looked at her and nodded.

"Oh—"

"Hanabi?" the youngest Weasley asked as she made her way down the stairs, "What're you doing here?"

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, "That's rude. These are our guests."

"I met her while we were in Madame Malkins," Ginny said defensively, "she was being fitted right next to me!"

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley waved it off, a little flustered, "please show Hinata and Hanabi to Percy's old room."

"Right, right," Ginny said breezily, motioning for Hanabi and Hinata to follow her, "Follow me, his room's right next to mine."

Neji stood there, waiting to be instructed to do something. He turned his gaze to Mrs. Weasley after a couple moments. He was clearly annoyed and he could feel the holes bored her head. She hesitantly turned to face him, "Er, Neji, allow me to show you to Ron's room. He's doing chores right now."

He nodded without a word and followed her up the stairs until they reached a room with RONALD printed in gold letters, he was eerily reminded of Ollivander's. "Well, this is his room," She said, opening the door so he could see a pair of twin beds, "you'll be sleeping in this one." She pointed at the one to the right and closest to the wall. It was a small enough room with only one. Even for him, though he wouldn't admit it, it made him just a bit claustrophobic. There was also the thing where he wouldn't admit to any sort of phobias, he didn't need to give Hanabi any ammunition to tease him with. She was already a bother.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

She nodded and walked out of the room, a little sweat forming on her neck. It was as though tension followed that poor boy around. As soon as the door closed behind her she let out a sigh of relief. Like a weight had lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

"Mum, I'm going to take a shower!" One of two identical voices called out, both red haired twins rushed up the stairs.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said, "make sure to knock first!"

"Knock first?" one of them, assumed as Fred, asked, "Why should I knock?"

The one assumed as George shrugged and opened the door, both stood there with identical, shell-shocked expressions. There stood a girl they had never seen before, looking only a few years younger than the two, with a towel wrapped around her torso. Black hair, with a blue hue, was cut choppily and clung to porcelain white skin, beads of water ran down her skin and opaque, wide eyes stared at the two—clearly alarmed. Despite that, they couldn't help but notice her large, bust. The only thing that really surprised them was that she didn't scream bloody murder. Instead, she resolved to just slam the door shut in their faces and hastily try to lock a clearly broken lock.

"What was—"

"that?" Fred finished off for his twin, a dazed expression on his face. Despite being fairly good looking, neither of them had seen a naked girl. They had slightly more dignity than that, and the woman in bikinis they saw had absolutely nothing on what they just saw. Innocence practically screamed off the girl, not to mention finding a naked girl wrapped in a towel in your bathroom…that didn't need much explanation. Only, in their fantasies, they found their fantasy girl trying to seduce them—not looking like they were about to hyperventilate.

They couldn't think of it much longer since there were holes burning in the back of their heads. They turned around for a moment with eyebrows pulled together to face the angry glare of a boy who seemed to be about their age with long, brown hair and angry white eyes. The boy murmured something under his breath in Japanese before rudely pushing both to the side harshly with simple taps of his hands. But damn it hurt! Both shot sour looks at the boy as he knocked on the door, a set of folded clothes in his hand.

"Hinata-sama," He said through the crack in the door before shoving the clothes through, apparently she snatched them up because his hand jerked out just as fast. He walked a few steps before stopping to look at Fred and George, who stood there trying to look indifferent.

"I will gouge your eyes out if you ever peep on Hinata-sama again," he said monotonously before continuing onto his room.

Despite the threat, once the door clicked closed, the two resisted opening the door again to see if the boy would actually come through with his threat. Then again, the boy scared the living shit out of them now. So…they weren't going to test it.

"Ne, Nee-san," a different feminine voice called out, "are you done with the shower?"

Then came out a young girl, about 11, with a towel and night clothes draped over her arm. Her eyes were the same as the boy and the pretty girl, except her hair was more like the boy's except she had bangs. She looked both of them over before giving them a smirk, "Ne, so you're the peeping toms?"

"I suppose," Fred said with a shrug, "all I wanted was a shower."

"Well, ya gotta wait in line," the younger girl snapped, gesturing to the towel and clothes.

"You sure you want—"

"this to—"

"hug you?" Fred finished off again with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure you don't want me to knock you out?" She threatened with her eyebrows raised and her hand cocked up on her hip.

"You know," Fred started off.

"We're not going to take you—"

"Up on—"

"That." George said with his hands in front of him, then he set one hand out in for her to shake. "George Weasley."

"Fred Weasley," the other introduced.

"Hanabi Hyuuga." She said, shaking both of their hands then looking at the bathroom door. "Ne, looks like she's done, see you two 'round."

She pushed through them and into the bathroom before slamming the door behind her, the door to Percy's old room closed with a gentle click. Simultaneously, they looked from Percy's door to the bathroom door and then shrugged. Then, they knew where they could find the answer.

"Mum!"

Then they rushed down the stairs.

* * *

The air seemed to lift only slightly and the clouds bunched together—signaling rain. That didn't stop Neji and Hinata Hyuuga from sparring. All reigns off—claws out and teeth barred—byakugan activated. Close combat suited the two most, even when they looked as though they were simply jumping around the grassy field that the Weasleys used for Quiditch. Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron were all sitting on the side lines watching with somewhat interest. Hanabi Hyuuga was throwing kunai at a tree, trying to perfect her aim—even though it was already meticulously perfect. A line knitted between her eyebrows and she kept doing it, every time she did it flicked the kunai that was already dug into the bark off of the tree to take its place. But it wasn't enough. It had to be precisely in the middle of that damnable dot.

She pursed her lips and continued until her hands were bruised.

She glanced to the side to see her sister and cousin still at it, both were seined with sweat and slightly torn clothing. Luckily it was just training clothes, so they didn't have much to worry about. She threw another kunai at the tree and her eyes narrowed at it—the thing was slightly crooked. So, she resolved herself to sitting down cross-legged. Her elbows propped up on her knees and her fists holding her head up. She kept her gaze on Hinata and Neji, it looked as though they were dancing. Except when they hit each other, when that happened, they seemed to rebound with unrestrained power and magnificence. A sigh of relish escaped Hanabi's lips, how she wished she could fight with such grace.

She knew one thing for sure: Her older sister was the epitome of grace. Every movement her sister made seemed to be choreographed perfectly to make her look incredibly beautiful and fluid. Ever since Hinata learned how to mask her chakra, she has been able to get anywhere without the slightest sound. And Neji—Neji was simply an ice prince. He attracted attention with his effective cold shoulder and princess-y looks. She snorted at that thought and twisted a lock of brown hair around her finger as she watched. He landed a hit and Hinata dove down, swinging her leg out in a full circle. He dodged and she jumped back up and around him getting him in the back.

A smirk twisted Hanabi's lips, her nee-san was getting better. Then, a familiar presence came towards her—one of the Weasleys. Whoever it was sat down next to her, his freckled hands holding him up from behind.

"I don't get it," the person said and she turned to look at Ron Weasley with an eyebrow arched, "How are they fighting? It doesn't look like they're hurting each other very much."

"It's called the Gentle Fist, it's not supposed to look like it hurts."

"But it just looks like they're pushing each other."

"It attacks internally," Hanabi said pushing her index finger against the palm of her other hand—as if it would help explain. "But I doubt they're going to hurt each other very much, this is just sparring."

"If this is sparring, I'd hate to be in the middle of it when you actually fight."

Hanabi snorted laughter at him and smirked, "Ne, how's he as a roommate?"

"Lousy," Ron responded, "He doesn't talk and when he does, he makes me feel like an idiot. Sometimes he'll just glare, it's crazy!"

"Yeah, imagine living with him for most of your life."

Ron shuddered and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"Ne, you get used to it," She said with a snicker and shrug. Memory suddenly struck her again and she turned her head sharply at Ron, "What's Quiditch?"

He blinked, surprised by her sudden change in subject, "You don't know what Quiditch is?"

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm asking what it is." Hanabi said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. He scowled good-naturedly at her before launching into a long and detailed explanation about Quiditch, complete with hand gestures and dramatic exclamations about the Chuddley Canons. Her mind reeled with everything he was telling her: four balls—the snitch, two bludgers, and a quaffle—seven players—the seeker, the keeper, two beaters, and three chasers—then about everything they did, a few of the possible penalties. She was absolutely spinning when he was done with it all, they were also walking up on the porch to the burrow. It was almost time to eat lunch—Neji and Hinata needed to take a shower. Hopefully another last week incident wouldn't happen again, after all, Neji left Fred and George mentally traumatized. Even though it was quite amusing.

"Sugoi…" She murmured in awe, her hands clasped behind her back. "I wish I could play."

"Oh, you can," Ron said, starting to sound like a salesman, "they have Quiditch teams at Hogwarts for each house."

She punched him in the shoulder lightly and grinned at him, her eyes glittering. "I'm trying out."

"You can try," He teased back, rubbing his arm—not willing to admit that it hurt.

Her grin widened, if anything she loved a challenge.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! I said they would be sorted in this chapter! I just wanted them to get to know the Weasley family, and I'm sorry there wasn't very much Hinata in this chapter. I just love writing Hanabi. So many people portray her as such a bitch since she's the next heiress. I think she'd just be brash and sarcastic. And that's why it's so much fun to write about her! That and I also picture her to be a perfectionist.

**(1)** I give this to Philyra's Bleach fanfiction Come Fly with Me, I totally recommend it!!! It involves ballroom dancing, canon and crack Bleach couples! It deserves your readership—this is also stolen from Philyra-senpai.

Please review! I swear, I'll get the next chapter out soon!


End file.
